Cracked Time
by limeprime
Summary: After the jailing of Chester V and the former mayor, life was good for our favorite inventor. But when he creates a new machine that has unexpected consequences, Flint must make a decision between his own personal desires, or those of the world. Sequel to The Return! :) Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Yes, this is the sequel! It's like I had an epiphany in the middle of the night of ideas for this thing! :) So, I'm gonna bust out chapters while I am still inspired! This kicks off about right where the first story stopped. Ok, without further ado, let's go!**

Chapter 1:

**(Intro)**

Life was good for Flint Lockwood. He was currently doing what he loved, inventing, alongside his amazing girlfriend and weathergirl, Sam Sparks. The two and their friends had made Sparkswood a dream come true.

After the Chester V and Shelbourne ordeal, they had completed the lab, and were all currently employed in it. They, so far, had not had any issues with Chester or the former mayor.

Everyone had a job at the laboratory. Earl was head of Sparkswood security, but often helped out Manny or even taught the Foodimals at times. Brent was used as a test subject most of the time, or would just observe everyone else at work. Manny was getting quite good at chemistry, and would help Flint out when he was needed. Sam was the weathergirl for the town, and utilized all of the weather forecasting devices Sparkswood possessed.

And Flint, of course, was the most well-known inventor around. He was inventing new machines left and right, but little did he know, he was about to invent a machine that would impact his and his friend's lives forever.

* * *

The inventor of the FLDSMDFR was presently finishing up blueprints for his biggest invention yet. He was squinting at the paper under the bright light from his lamp, adding finishing touches to the sheet, when someone interrupted him.

"Flint, come on!" A voice yelled from the entrance to the enormous lab. "You're going to miss Sam's surprise party!"

Flint looked up at the clock alarmed. "Oh no! You're right Brent! I'm gonna be late!" He said, and shoved the desk so that his computer chair went backwards. The inventor ran around, flailing his arms, trying to find her gift.

Brent watched Flint run around with an amused expression. He then called out to him. "You better hurry man. She'll be back in five minutes." He said, and walked out.

"Argh, where is that present?" Flint asked out loud, lying on the floor looking under the desk. He threw drawers open, and luckily in the third one he opened, the semi-large present was sitting there. Flint grabbed it, and rushed out of the lab.

Everyone was currently down in the main entrance to Sparkswood, where Sam was going to be any minute. Brent stood holding a cake, Manny a bunch of balloons, and Flint, a bouquet of roses. Steve sat on Earl's shoulder behind them, and Barb was standing next to them holding a camera. Barry and Tim waited patiently with them too.

When they saw the weather girl start to approach the building, Earl whispered, "Get ready everybody!" Sam entered, and everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" She was startled at first, and jumped back, letting out a small scream. Then it gave way to a smile as she saw all her friends.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Flint said smiling and handing her the flowers. Sam gratefully took them and looked around at all her friends. Barry then ran up and jumped into her arms. "Sa Spark!" "Aww, thanks guys!" She said, hugging Barry. They then led her to Sparkswood's cafeteria, where bright streamers covered the lunchroom, and a huge sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!' hung on the wall.

She entered, and smiled at all her friends had done for her. Brent brought the cake in, and handed it to Manny, who cut it, and then they all sat down to eat.

Afterwards, Sam began to open her presents. When she got to Flint's, she glanced at him, completely at a loss as to what it could be. He just shrugged and motioned for her to open it. Sam began to tear the wrapping paper off of the gift. When she saw what it was, she gasped. It was the latest, greatest model of any of the weather forecasting devices. The Doppler Weather Radar 3000. Sam looked at it in awe, then ran over to Flint and almost bowled him over with a huge hug.

"Flint, this is the best present ever! Thank you sooo much!" She said, her head against his neck.

The inventor blushed, and hugged her back. "You're welcome. I thought you would like it." He said. Sam just looked at him affectionately and kissed him on the lips.

"Eww," Brent said, looking away. "That's enough guys; you can finish your business later!" He said, trying to block them out with his hand, pretending to be grossed out.

Sam and Flint jumped apart, blushing furiously. Earl just laughed. "Okay yeah, just finish up later. For now, let's enjoy the rest of this party!" The officer said joyfully.

They both nodded in agreement, and went over to have fun with the rest of the party.

* * *

Sam's party was a huge success, and after it had begun to get late, everyone left for home. Eventually only Flint remained. He wanted stay behind to work on his new invention. The inventor walked up to the lab, and sat down in his computer chair. He cracked his knuckles and got to work.

**A/N: Ok guys, sorry if this chapter was kind of uneventful, but I'm saving the big surprise for the end of next chapter! ;D I don't think anyone has done this idea yet, so I'm pretty excited to see your guys' thoughts on it! Unfortunately you're going to have to wait til next chapter. :3 Oh well, alrighty then! Until next time! –Limey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, double update! Woo! :D I might have to take a break from posting though, because of the intensity of this cliff hanger! ;) Anyways, enjoy, and let me know if you like this idea or not!**

Chapter 2:

Flint abruptly woke up from his position hunched over on his desk. He must've fallen asleep in the midst of him working on his new machine. The inventor freed the papers stuck to his face before stretching and releasing a yawn.

When he was awake enough to focus, he looked over at what he had managed to build so far. His machine was about halfway finished, and if he could give it enough power, it should be able to function.

Flint decided to grab a quick cup of coffee before returning back to work. When he went to the break room, he was mildly surprised to see Barb. She usually stayed in a special room made for her in Sparkswood, since she didn't have anywhere to go after Live Corp. It wasn't that odd to see her there.

"Good morning Flint and lab partner." She greeted. "What are you doing here so early?" the ape questioned.

…It was really early? Then again, he didn't actually check what time it was. The inventor looked at the clock. Woah, it was four in the morning. Flint looked back at the ape.

He decided just to answer truthfully. "Oh, I was here working on an invention last night, and I must have fallen asleep." He responded.

Barb looked content with that answer, and didn't pry anymore. She just simply nodded and handed the inventor his usual latte. He smiled. "Thanks Barb!" Flint said, as he made his way back to the lab.

"No problem, Flint!" The orangutan called back, waving a long arm in the air.

As he was returning to his laboratory, Flint felt the coffee giving him a surge of energy. He immediately sat down and began to work, before the effects of the caffeine wore off.

* * *

A few hours later, he had lost track of time, Sam walked in. She saw Flint hard at work, and sneakily crept up on him.

"Boo!" Sam exclaimed when she reached him. The inventor jumped about ten feet in the air, and let out a shrill scream. "AHHHH!" Flint fell out of his chair, landing on the ground, then looked up to see the laughing weather girl.

"Heh, heh, sorry Flint." She apologized, giggling. Sam helped him up. "What'cha workin' on?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Flint answered with a smile. "But if it works, it'll be my biggest invention to date." He said proudly.

Sam looked incredulous. "Bigger than the FLDSMDFR?" she asked unbelieving.

"Bigger than the FLDSMDFR." He affirmed. Sam looked wide-eyed at the machine.

"Wow! Well I'll be looking forward to it then." She said. "But I need to go. I have a report to do in ten minutes. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Sam told Flint.

Flint smiled. "Well, have fun with your new Weather Doppler 3000." He said. She returned the smile, and gave the inventor a brief hug.

"Oh, I will!" She said, grinning. "I'll come back in a little bit. Good luck with your invention!" The weather girl said as she was exiting.

"Thanks!" Flint called after her, and then she was gone.

Flint turned back to his machine. Time to finish this thing.

* * *

Hours of work later, Flint was at last wiring up the invention. "Wiring! Plugging in! Switching power!" The inventor said, narrating his actions. He walked up to the invention. "Setting dates, calibrating time!" Flint said as he tweaked the buttons and knobs located on the machine.

Finally, after checking over everything, he walked up to the main switch to the power. Flint looked at the oval-shaped item on the ground.

"Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, before yelling "Power, ON!" and pulling the switch. A blinding flash lit up the room, as well as an explosion that blew the inventor backwards. He let out a yell of shock when he landed, but luckily he was unharmed.

He coughed; a plume of smoke covered the laboratory floor. Flint waved a hand in front of his face, trying to clear the cloud of grey. He slowly stood up, extremely disappointed, thinking his invention was a failure.

That's when he saw a figure in the haze. It was a woman, but it couldn't be Sam. Sam's hair was different, and she wasn't that short. Flint heard a feminine cough, and then the figure started to approach him.

The inventor stopped when he saw the smoke clear. He was frozen in shock, and felt paralyzed. The woman approached. Flint finally managed to squeak out a single word.

"….M-Mom?"

Fran Lockwood stood three feet in front of her son. His machine had worked. His _time machine_, had brought his mom back.

**A/N: OOOOOOHHHHH! FRAN IS BACK! :D How do you think Flint's gonna react? Haha, you'll have to wait until next chapter! :D hehe…I'm cruel, aren't I? Oh well. Leave a review, and tell me what you think of this grand surprise! :) Alrighty then! Until next time! –Limey :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oookay, so I'm back! Heh, I've been slacking because I've been messing around with my new tablet! :) Sorry! But there was a question that I wanted to answer about Flint's mom's age. It'll explain in more detail the situation in the story, but I'll give a brief run-down here. :) So, Fran was essentially zapped right from the moments before she died, and brought to the future by the machine. In theory, she'd be the age she was before she died, so I'm going to guess late 30s, early 40s? It doesn't state her age in the movie so I'm not sure. Anyways, she would be the same age she was right before her death. ;) Alright, enough rambling. Let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 3:

Flint felt as though his body were turned to stone. He stood there, looking at the person he saw in the hospital, as the life left her body, right in front of him, alive and well. The inventor slowly shuffled his feet forward, approaching his mom.

Fran also stared at her son, thoroughly confused. The last time she had saw him, he wasn't any taller than her shoulder. Now he was quite a bit taller than her. "Flint?" Fran asked hesitantly, not even sure if this was her son. The boy, well, man, was wearing a lab coat not unlike the one she had given to Flint, and had dark brown, unruly hair that could have only come from her.

He nodded, and slowly reached out to touch her arm. Flint half expected his arm to go right through, just like Chester V's old holograms. But when it didn't, his eyes widened. His mom…his mom who he lost in a car accident over ten years ago, was here in the flesh. The inventor's eyes welled up into tears as he flung his arms around his mother.

Fran was still baffled, but accepted the hug all the same. How could her son be so much older now? What had happened?

"I-I thought you were gone." Flint sobbed, holding on to his mom like she would disappear at any moment. "I watched you…_die_" He sniffled, as tears cascaded down his face. After a few minutes he collected himself, and tried to figure out what had occurred.

"Flint? What happened?" Fran asked, looking up at her son. "The last thing I remember was driving to pick you up from school, and then a bright flash." She explained, and looked to the inventor for an answer. He simply led her to a chair, and sat her down.

Flint still looked completely stunned, but answered her all the same. "It's a long story. I'll start from the beginning." He said, and began to tell her everything that had happened over the course of all the years she had been gone.

He started with her death, all his inventions, the FLDSMDFR, Shelbourne, Chester V, Live Corp, and Sparkswood. He explained how the FLDSMDFR almost destroyed the world, how he saved it, and then the whole debacle with Chester V. Twice.

Flint then began to explain the time machine. The original intention was for Flint to go back, and see his mom one last time, so had set the date and time to right before she had been involved in the fatal car accident. When he had powered it on, it had worked, just not in the way he had expected. The machine, instead of bringing Flint back in time, brought Fran forward in time. She had been taken away from her time, and brought to the future to Flint's time.

"…And that's why you're here now." Flint finished.

At the end of his little speech, Fran glanced up at her son. He was now looking at the ground, face blackened with soot from the blast. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was feeling. Supposedly she had died many years ago, and now she was back. It must be like a dream for him. But then she felt an overwhelming feeling of pride. The inventor had done so many great things, and was the first to build a time machine. That had never been accomplished before! Fran leaned forward and embraced her son. "I'm so proud of you, honey." She said, and Flint smiled.

All of a sudden, they both heard the lab doors burst open, and someone rush in, coughing. "Flint?" A voice called with urgency. "Are you okay? I heard a huge explosion in here-" Sam said as she rushed over to the inventor. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a woman standing there.

She looked to be older than Flint, but they both looked similar…"Flint! What happened?" The weathergirl asked, and rushed up to the inventor.

"I-I'm fine. My machine sort of exploded." He explained, half smiling and shrugging. He noticed her confusedly glancing over to Fran. "Sam, this…is my mom." He said, gesturing to Fran. Sam's eyes went wide.

"…But Flint, you told me…she died." She asked, puzzled. Flint slowly started to smile. "My machine…was a time machine… and it worked." Sam looked open-mouthed at him, amazed.

"Flint, that's fantastic!" She said, encircling her arms around the inventor. He hugged her back, and looked up to see his mom looking at the two with a warm smile.

The weather girl pulled away, and faced Fran. "So, you're Sam," Fran stated. "Flint's told me so many wonderful things about you." She said, smiling.

Sam glanced sideways at him and grinned. "Yeah. That's me!" She answered cheerily. Then, she asked a question directed at Flint. "So what happened again? And what was your machine?" Sam asked, curious.

The inventor looked at her, and then began to retell the story again.

**A/N: Ehhh that was a crappy ending. Sorry about that. Well now you know, (hopefully) how Fran's back! :) But we still have yet to see some other characters reactions, like Tim! How do you think he'll react? :) I guess we'll find out next chapter! ;) Until next time! –Limey :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update time! Abnormal: shhhh that problem will come up in later chapters ;). Haha, anyways, yeah. I don't really have anything to write in this a/n. Crazy right? Let's just jump into the story then.**

Chapter 4:

After Flint finished retelling the tale, Sam looked pensive, then suddenly her face lit up.

"Flint, what about your dad?" She asked, looking at the inventor.

"Oh crapballs, Sam, you're right!" He slapped a palm to his forehead. Flint then began to walk out of the lab, but then paused mid-step. "Wait, where's Steve?" he questioned. Sam just shrugged.

"Steeeeve!" Flint began to call. Fran stood looking at him and the weather girl, confused.

"Steve? Who's Steve?" she asked. Before the inventor could answer, Fran felt something land on her shoulder. "AHH!" She exclaimed, frightened. The mother watched as a furry object landed on her son's shoulder. Fran then realized it was a monkey.

"Oh, right. Mom, this is Steve. My lab partner." He glanced at his shoulder, pointing at the primate. "Dad got him for me…after you passed away." Flint explained further.

"STEEEVE." The thought translator spoke, almost as if the monkey was affirming Flint's statement.

Fran looked shocked. "I- He can speak?" She asked. Flint looked proud as he gestured to the thought translator.

"Yep! I built it myself!" He said grinning, placing his hands on his hips.

Once again, Fran felt herself in awe at all of her son's accomplishments. "Flint, that's amazing!" She said, smiling. "I still can't believe everything you've done."

Flint looked ecstatic. For mostly all his life, he grew up without a mother, and his father had never shown much appreciation for him up until recently. So to receive so much praise from his mother, who he had not been there much of his life, felt simply amazing.

"Thank you Mom." The inventor said, truly grateful. "Now, let's go see Dad." He said, excitedly. Flint, Sam, Steve and Fran left the lab, traveling in the direction of the tackle shop.

* * *

The four walked down the main street, Fran's head swiveling, taking in all the new changes. She was especially amazed at the jungle in view at the edge of the city. Flint explained to her as they were walking about Barry and the rest of the Foodimals. She was intrigued, and insisted on meeting the little strawberry. The inventor laughed and promised to bring him later.

As they arrived to the tackle shop, Flint stopped at the door, then turned to face the others. "What do you think my dad will do?" He asked hesitantly, directed at Sam. "I just don't want him to do anything crazy. It is a pretty hard story to believe…" the inventor trailed off.

Sam spoke up. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She said reassuringly. Flint nodded at the weather girl.

"Alright, let's go then." He said, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Upon entering, Flint saw the tall figure of his father in the back of the shop. He led the way, Fran behind him, and Sam behind her, over to Tim.

"Dad?" Flint called. "You back here?" He questioned. The fisherman put down a tackle box he was messing with and turned to face his son.

"Flint, my boy!" Tim said, only mildly surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?" He asked.

"Well, I was." Flint began, not sure how to tell his dad. "Then, something happened. My machine backfired, and…well…" He trailed off.

Tim took on a concerned look. "Is everything alright son? Did you hurt yourself or something?" The fisherman questioned, worried. Flint shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that…my machine…broughtMomback." He said quickly, and stepped aside.

Tim was first confused, not quite understanding what his son had just said. Then he saw her. His eyebrows went up, and his mouth dropped open.

"F-Fran?" he asked, tentatively. Fran gradually walked forward. "Yes, it's me. Flint brought me forward in time and saved me." She said, slowly smiling.

Tim looked shocked, and then his surprise gave way to tears. They cascaded down the fisherman's face as he stepped forward and embraced his wife who he had lost long ago.

Tim continued to sob, and smiled a bit. "O-oh Fran. I missed you so much." He stuttered. Fran returned the embrace, getting a bit emotional as well.

Flint stood a ways back, next to Sam, watching his parents' reunion. The weather girl gave the inventor a warm smile, and slid her hand into his, comforting him as he watched his family become complete again.

**A/N: Whew! Sorry about the wait guys! :( I've just had a lot going on. I've had two soccer tournaments, plus practice and regular games, as well as school, so I've been super busy! But now, hopefully I'll have more time to update, and you'll find out that this complete family won't last forever! ….Unfortunatley you'll have to wait a bit :P Haha anyways, until next time! –Limey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm back! SOOOOOO sorry about the wait! I was bogged down with schoolwork! But now I'm on summer vacation! :D Anyways, I'll continue with this story now that I have time! And I really do owe you guys a chapter. Abnormal**_**1000**_**: ;) lol oops. Sorry. Alright, let's get into the story!**

Chapter 5:

_**Two weeks later**_

Fran Lockwood had returned, and everyone in Swallow Falls knew. Many were quite skeptical at first, but then the town as a whole welcomed her back with open arms.

Flint had spent the past two weeks with his mom as much as possible; doing all the things he never got to as a child. They spent a lot of family time together, and sometimes, Sam would also tag along.

The current "family activity" taking place was bowling. Since Fran was back, and Flint hardly ever took time away from inventing to have fun, Sam decided that it would be a good idea.

Fran obviously had no quarrels, and Flint jumped at the chance to spend time with both his mom and his girlfriend. Tim unfortunately couldn't go, due to a business trip that landed the fisherman in the states.

Nevertheless, the three walked to the only bowling alley the small town possessed. They walked in and went up to the front desk pay. Fran and Sam both got their bowling shoes, while Flint argued with the man at the front that his shoes couldn't come off.

The inventor finally convinced the agitated manager to let him wear his spray-on shoes, and rejoined his mom and Sam.

"So," Flint started, "I-I've never actually been bowling." He said, wringing his hands. "What do you do first?"

The weathergirl turned to him and gave him a skeptical look. "Really?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "You've never been bowling either?" She asked. The inventor shook his head.

"Huh, well first you need a ball." She gestured to the various colored bowling balls on the rack behind them.

"Oh, ok." Flint stated, and walked over to the balls. 'Well this is easy enough.' He thought. 'Hmm, ooh! I like this blue one!' Flint thought. He reached to pick up the ball.

"Oh wait Flint!" Sam said, reaching a hand out. "I forgot to tell you-" She was cut off when the inventor dropped it on his toe.

"OW!" He yelled, even though the ball bounced off of his spray-on shoes. "That's really heavy!" Flint shouted. Sam walked up to him and put the ball back on the rack.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you they weigh different amounts." She said smiling. The weathergirl picked up a green ball. "Here, try this one." She handed it to Flint.

"Oh, this one's much better. Thanks Sam!" Flint said, grinning. Sam returned the smile.

Fran watched the whole exchange between the two, chuckling and giving them a warm smile.

After they found the correct ball, they walked back over to Fran, who was sitting at the table. "Okay," Sam said, "Now we just put our names in here, and start the game!" She said and clicked the letters on the screen.

"Alright!" Flint said excitedly when the names showed up on the big screen. "Looks like I'm first!" He stated, and walked up to the lane.

"Ok, walking, walking faster, throwing, rolling!" The inventor narrated his actions, and let the ball go. It rolled down the lane quite fast, before crashing into the pins at the end.

"YES! STRIKE!" Flint yelled, beaming. Sam grinned and gave him a hug.

"Wow, nice job Flint! You're a natural. Are you sure you've never bowled before?" The weathergirl laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He laughed and looked up at the screen. "Oh, it's your turn now mom!" Flint stated, facing Fran.

"Okay, then. But you better watch out. I was a serious bowler in high school. I was pretty good at it." Fran said, picking up her ball and smiling at her son.

She walked up to the pins while Sam and Flint watched. Fran held the ball up before quickly striding up to the line and rolling the ball with a lot of force.

The ball flew quickly on top of the hardwood to the pins, before colliding with the middle one, sending all of them flying.

Fran turned around, triumphantly smiling. "Strike." She said. Flint grinned. "Oh, it's on." He said. Sam laughed and watched the family competition.

9 frames later, the scores were really close, with Sam falling a bit short of the Lockwoods. It was the last chance for Flint to beat his mom. To do so, he would need one more strike.

The inventor picked up the ball, and readied himself before running up to the lane. He took a deep breath before letting the ball go. It flew down the lane, and Flint held his breath.

"C'mon, c'mon!" He said, gritting his teeth and squeezing his hands. The ball seemed to fly in slow motion down the lane, and then it hit the pins. They all went flying.

Flint had closed his eyes after he threw the ball, so he reopened them tentatively. When he did, he saw all the pins knocked down…except for one lone pin in the corner.

"Ughh!" Flint threw his head back comically. "Congrats, you win mom." He said, smiling.

Fran laughed. "Ha ha, see? That's what you get if you challenge your mom." She said grinning. Flint returned it and gave her a hug.

"Fine. But you won't win next time." The inventor said, smiling mischievously.

Fran shook her head. "Sure whatever you say Flint." Sam walked up to the two, and spoke. "Yeah well at least you guys got over a hundred." She said jokingly. They all laughed, and walked out of the bowling alley together.

After that, Flint decided that what he made was definitely the best invention ever. However, as he was about to find out, good things don't always last forever.

**A/N: Whew! Argh, a thousand apologies again guys for the lateness of this chapter! But now I should have some free time on my hands to finish this thing up! :) But don't worry, there's still plenty of chapters left! Alrighty, until next time! –Limey :)**


End file.
